Patrol
by Joy1
Summary: Buffy has a knotted shoulder that Spike is willing to help with... Who knows where that could lead?


Title: Patrol 

Name: Joy 

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com 

Rating: R 

Buffy dragged herself home from patrolling tired and cranky. She hadnÕt been sleeping well since Giles left for England. She was spending way too much time worrying about Willows casual use of magic. The real fear was that Willow would be consumed by the magics that she used perpetually without GilesÕ guidance. 

Tara and WillowÕs break up left the SummersÕ girls alone in their home again and Spike a regular visitor and baby sitter. Buffy had been stuffing away her feelings about the ever-present vampire since she had risen. He loved her she knewÉit was apparent even though he stopped telling her. This evening she wasnÕt up for chitchat about philosophyÉ she really just wanted him to hold her and tell her everything would be all right. Having decided that no relationship decisions should be made in the near future Buffy headed straight for her bedroom. 

Spike had been Ôbaby-sittingÕ Dawn when he heard Buffy make a bee line up the stairs. Dawn was already asleep and he was just watching TV until Buffy got home and they would have their normal conversations. He listened up the stairs for a minute and heard her groan. Spike was at her door momentarily. 

With a quiet knock Spike sought entrance. ÒYeah,Ó Buffy called. 

Spike stuck his head in. ÒYou okay?Ó he asked. 

ÒTired, sweaty, and knotted. Not my best nightÉÓ she said pinching at the muscle in her right shoulder as she looked at the worried vampire. 

ÒYou want help with that?Ó he said pointing at her shoulder. 

The offer was attractive so she didnÕt think. ÒSure. Why not?Ó she said calmly shrugging as she turned her back to Spike. She removed her sweatshirt leaving her tank top only. 

SpikeÕs relationship with Buffy had comfortably settled into old married couple mode when Tara and Willow moved out. He was Father to Nibblet and normally partner on the hunt. She may not love him, but he couldnÕt ask for more then he had. He had BuffyÕs quiet unguarded moments and her trust. That was enough. 

He picked up the peppermint massage gel Dawn had gotten for Buffy, saying she hated it when the house smelled like old people. Buffy had sat down on her bed facing her headboard. Spike hesitantly sat down behind her, feeling the mattress sink. Gently he pushed the strap of her top to the side and began to massage the gel in. ÒSo luv, what gave you such a stiff neck?Ó 

They sat on her bed, Spike only seeing the back of her head. ÒStressÉ Not really having anything for myselfÉ Frustration with people trying to protect meÉ a large demon that through me against a crypt. You knowÉthe usual.Ó 

Spike firmly but tenderly continued to work at the shoulder in silence. He hit the center of the knot and Buffy let out a brief moan. He stopped all motion. ÒIt didnÕt hurt,Ó she said. ÒIt felt wonderfulÉ Please keep going.Ó 

All of his body tightened when Buffy moaned. Shaking his head from the hormonal overload he was enduring. ÒWell, we could do this right and I could massage your whole back.Ó He knew it wasnÕt wise but he went ahead and uttered the words, ÒYou would have to lie on your stomach and É take off your shirt.Ó 

Without thinking twice, the tank top was stripped off and Buffy lay forward on the bed. The sides of her breast were exposed as Spike tried to find his voice. ÒAlrightÉIÕm going to start on your lower back.Ó His thumbs went to the muscles around her spine and began to knead them. Spike focused on the job at hand and attempted to forget it was Buffy he was touching. Soft groans exited the SlayerÕs mouth as she attempted to relax, and Spike continued to block it out as best he could. At each vertebrae Spike made sure it could move before continuing higher. 

He worked over her shoulders trying to remember that he was supposed to be relaxing Buffy. This was not an exercise in eroticism, although it definitely felt that way. Watching BuffyÕs body move with and into his touch was hard enough but her groaning with pleasure was undoing his endurance. 

SpikeÕs hands felt heavenly on her body. Buffy was getting aroused by the intimacy of his touch, the way her breasts were rubbing against the sheets, and the involuntary motion of her body against the bed. As Spike moved up her body BuffyÕs groans became sensual moans. 

ÒSpikeÉÓ she said in a breathy tone. ÒYou feel so good.Ó 

Sweat glistened on his face as he tried so hard to ignore the tightness of his jeans and the moans Buffy was making, but her last statement was his undoing. His hands spread the remainder of the gel down her shoulders and he leaned forward into her body pressing his chest to her back. Instead of massaging her neck with his hands Spike suckled at it. ÒYou taste so good,Ó he moaned against her throat. Buffy turned slightly into Spike, spooning the rest of his body. His lips met hers over her shoulder as his hands moved around to the front of her body, touching her stomach. ÒYouÕre the one that feels so damn good,Ó he murmured. 

Buffy continued to kiss Spike even as she swiveled in his arms so they were chest to chest. She didnÕt thinkÉshe just felt. The man who she had depended on the most, the man who loved her sister more then his own life, and the man who loved her through death was holding her close, caressing her, and kissing her solemnly. Vampire seemed not to even enter into her thinking anymore. She feared nothing in him. He would have gladly died in her place months earlier and now he was nibbling at her lips. It felt so right. Something that she had wanted since the moment he told her how many days she had been goneÉdead. He knew the number of daysÉ She wanted the man who knew the number of days since she died. 

Spike came to his senses and pulled back. ÒIÕm sorryÉ IÕm so sorryÉ IÕll leaveÉ I shouldnÕt haveÉÓ he muttered as he looked anywhere but in her eyes. 

Gently Buffy brought his face back to hers and leaned in and kissed his lips. She pushed for deeper kisses but he pulled back again. Quietly he began to weep, ÒBuffy I canÕtÉ It would kill me to make love to you and then you not be able to stand the sight of meÉ I canÕtÉ I canÕt lose you againÉ Even if I only have you as a friend and confidant, thatÕs better then being at arms length again.Ó 

She caressed his cheek gently and kissed each of his tearful eyes. With an understanding smile, Buffy reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her tank top, slipping it back on. She then positioned SpikeÕs head on her chest. ÒNo rushÉweÕll sleep on it,Ó she whispered kissing the top of his head. ÒIn the morning weÕll talk about itÉ IÕll show you IÕm not changing my mind.Ó 

****************** 

Buffy snuggled Spike all night the way she had wanted to for a long while. Briefly she would wake up to find the vampire just staring at her or playing with her hair. She would sigh and lean into him further, never allowing him to think he wasnÕt wanted. 

Dawn had woken up from a nightmare about the tower. She was down to dreaming about it only once a month since Buffy was back but tonight it seemed to real. She got a drink of water and went to get into bed with Buffy. The sight of her sister pressed up against Spike made her smile. 

ÒNibbletÉ ItÕs not what it looks like,Ó Spike insisted. 

ÒI donÕt care what it looks likeÉ I want to sleep with my sister,Ó Dawn whispered, folding her arms. 

ÒWellÉthenÉ IÕll go sleep down stairs,Ó Spike offered. 

ÒNo way. IÕm not getting yelled at for you not being next to her.Ó 

ÒWhat do you suggest?Ó he asked simply, wondering how Buffy could sleep through this discussion. 

ÒWe all move onto MomÕs bed,Ó Dawn said. ÒI had a nightmare and I need comfort.Ó She really just wanted to see what would happen in the morning. 

ÒAll right,Ó Spike sighed. Curling Buffy into his arms, Spike carried Buffy to the other room. 

ÒWher we goinÕ?Ó Buffy mumbled. 

ÒMumÕs roomÉ More room for all of us,Ó he whispered. 

ÒOkay,Ó she said with a yawn. 

Buffy was laid down first and Spike spooned her back, wrapping his arms around her. Dawn crawled in front of Buffy, who instinctively wrapped her arms around her sister. ÒOhÉ Heaven,Ó Buffy mumbled. 

**************** 

About five am Buffy woke up enough to realize she was sandwiched between her sister and the blond vamp that had wormed his way into her heart. She gazed at each of them as they slumbered. She could only smile as she thought, ÒThis is why IÕm aliveÉthese two people.Ó She breathed deeply and leaned into SpikeÕs chest as he unconsciously tightened his hold on her mid section. 

***************** 

Dawn woke up in the morning first and couldnÕt resist waking her sister. ÒBuffyÉÓ she whispered. ÒWhat should I make for breakfast? What will Spike have?Ó 

Groggily Buffy yawned and said, ÒGet some eggs going and I think thereÕs some blood in the fridge.Ó She rolled over into SpikeÕs arms and kissed him. Dawn was thoroughly annoyed that Buffy didnÕt freak at all at Spike being mentioned. ÒDawnieÉ Thanks for understanding.Ó 

Dawn smiled and left her sister to cuddle the vamp she loved. 

ÒSleepy headÉÓ Buffy whispered as she rubbed her nose to SpikeÕs. ÒAre you staying here today or what?Ó 

ÒDonÕ know? You want me here?Ó he mumbled. 

ÒWell yeahÉ Later today weÕll be heading over to the magic shop to tell everybody,Ó Buffy said looking Spike in his sleepy eyes. 

ÒAre you bloody insane?Ó Spike coughed, blinking rapidly. ÒHarris will stake me for sureÉespecially if he thinks I got in your knickers.Ó 

ÒWell we both know you were too gentlemanly for that, now donÕt we?Ó Buffy said with a smile kiss. 

ÒWillow will probably curse me to being a toadÉÓ he grumbled. 

ÒIÕll protect you,Ó she said as she kissed his lips. 

ÒYouÕre seriousÉ You want to tell your little posse that you and I are together? DonÕt you think they might try to commit you?Ó 

ÒSpike stop worryingÉÓ she said as she began to tug him out of bed. 

ÒWhere am I going?Ó he asked as he fumbled after her. 

Buffy pulled Spike into the bathroom with her. ÒWeÕre going to have fun with bubbles,Ó she said confidently. The sleepy smile on his face grew wider as Buffy closed the door behind them. 


End file.
